


Third time’s the charm

by HopeINeverKnow



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Making Out, Pedro Pascal and Boyd Holbrook have my soul, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Steve is dumb, opss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeINeverKnow/pseuds/HopeINeverKnow
Summary: Steve was tired, the crazy hours, all the problems and… Javier Fucking Peña. He was being difficult lately, they had another corridor argument. Steve lost his cool again and grabbed him by his collar against the wall. Steve had a déjà vu feeling, but they kept arguing.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Third time’s the charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two hours, sorry for my mistakes! Feel free to tell me! English is not my first language so i probably fucked up! Enjoy! :-)

The night was hot, Steve made his usual stop at a bar for a drink, before going home. His sad empty home. Connie left, and although Steve missed her, he realized they had a expiring date. It was a condemned relationship, and Steve didn’t hold grudges against her. She was right, Colombia was dangerous. But Steve couldn’t leave, he had a job to do.  
He was tired, the crazy hours, all the problems and… Javier Fucking Peña. He was being difficult lately, they had another corridor argument. Steve lost his cool again and grabbed him by his collar against the wall. Steve had a déjà vu feeling, but they kept arguing.

  
Steve rubbed his eyes and leaned his head on his hands. He was going crazy, because he barely remember what they argued about, he just remember his dark eyes, messy hair and his heavy breath on Steve’s face... and he didn’t know if he saw something there, or if it was just wishful thinking, but he could swear Javi’s eye barely left his lips when he was arguing with him… and God, he was going nuts. He put money on the counter and left. The drive was short, he stumbled a bit on the stairs to his place, when he heard a door open. He looked back.

  
“Murphy?” Javier’s tone was low. Steve stared at him, his soft grey t-shirt and sweat-pants. “Are you drunk?”

  
“No.” Steve said.

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yeah, It’s late Javi... tomorrow’s a long day…”

  
“You’re still mad at me…”

  
Steve went down the flight of stairs. “I’m not… it’s just… everything at the same time… and...”

  
Javier nodded. It made Steve hesitate, he looked so… soft, so damn good, and it might be weird but Steve felt dirty, tainted. Like he had a reverse Midas touch.

  
“You ok?...” Javier gave a step forward, all that sexiness making Steve’s breath catch in his throat. He nodded and the next step Steve gave, he grabbed Javier by the collar of his t-shirt and slammed his back on the wall. Javier grabbed his forearms with wide eyes. “What the fuck?” he mumbled, looking up. Steve took instant advantage of his exposed throat, nose moving on his sensitive skin, feeling his scent, one hand under his jaw, the other on the wall.

  
“Fuck…” he growled against Javier’s throat, “...the fuck…” lips against his skin, “…you’re doing…” dragging on his jaw “…to me?”

  
Javier’s hand closed on Steve’s shoulders “The hell you’re doing?” he asked breathless.

  
“Honestly, no clue...” he said, feeling Javier so close, driving him mad.

  
Steve felt a thrill rush through him, hand on his jaw, he looked at him, hooded eyes, setting him on fire, and fuck, he was really going mad. He tried to stop, realizing he went in too forward. “...Shit, I’m sorry... I... Javi...”

  
Javier shook his head “Come here... you’re so fucking dumb.” And he kissed Steve. Oh, Oh... oh shit. His eyes closing against the feel of Javi’s teeth biting deep into his lower lip for a moment before Steve reacts tongue thrusting inside Javi’s mouth. Javi grabbed him closer, kissing him like it was the end of the world, Steve looked at him seeing his dark eyes burning down into his.

  
“Holy fuck” Steve said low, pressing Javi against the wall, grabbing him by the wrists, tearing his hands from his shirt and slamming them against the wall, knee turning neatly between Javi’s legs, upper body following the motion, pinning him chest to chest.

  
Javi’s incredibly hot, hips grinding against his, teeth and lips dragging on Murphy’s neck, hands pinned on either side of his head, and Steve felt like a war waged against him, Javier was a demanding little shit, shifting to counter Murphy’s every move, sweat making their skin slip, t-shirts sticking together, hips grinding into him, both of them aroused, feeling the rough slide of jeans against sweat-pants and it was starting to feel frustrating.

  
They kept moving against each other, until Steve moved a bit, unbuckling his belt, opening his fly, sweat-pants and boxers being yanked down, skin on skin was way better. Javi grabbed Murphy’s hand and licked it wetly. Yep, Steve was going to have a stroke from the sexiness. Javi arched his back when Murphy’s wet hand circled their cocks, moaning low.

  
“Oh fuck…” Steve breathed. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Steve moved, hips at the same rhythm as his hand, he could feel his thigh muscles shivering. “Javi, we’re in the lobby...”

“You started it...” Javier said, mouth on Steve’s neck.

“Inside.”

“Oh, Sí. Por favor...”

“Huh?” Steve stared at him, while Javi laughed, deep and dirty, vibrations echoing through Murphy, his whole-body shivering. Javi kissed him deeply tongues tangling, moving, hips rolling fast. Steve was on edge, brain barely functioning, body barely holding on. The way Javi moved against his body was criminal.

  
Steve gave a step back, the hungry look he got from Javi gave him a shiver down his spine. He grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him inside. Javi made a move to to couch. “Call me old fashion, but i want the bed.” Steve said. Javi just chuckled.

  
The room was dark, but Steve didn’t care, just his touch, his soft skin, the hotness of his mouth, he pulled Javi’s t-shirt off, falling in bed with him, pulling his sweat-pants and underwear off. All that tanned smooth skin uner his fingertips... Christ. One night wasn’t enough... he kissed him, pulling one of his legs around his waist, getting their bodies even closer, rubbing slow. It was crazy, but he wanted him so much it hurt. Javier helped him off his shirt, pulling buttons everywhere, kissing skin all over.

  
Steve was regreting not learning spanish, he could hear Javi’s smooth voice between his teeth and not understanding shit. It didn’t matter, it was sexy as hell.

  
He loomed over him, sucking his own finger, wetting it slow with his tongue. Javi seemed mesmerized, pupils dilated, watching him move, breathing hard.

  
Javi gripped harder the edge of the bed, eyeing Steve in anticipation. Steve just moved, he never did this to another man, he never, so he went slow. Feeling his way in, the sound Javier made was perfect, biting his lips, telling Steve where to move his finger, how deep, to add more. Steve just complied, feeling heat inside, feeling like he was almost blowing up. One finger in and out, Javi moving his hips in a perfect rhythm. His mouth on Javi’s jaw, he kissed him again. Javi’s hand moved to Steve’s hair, closing hard.

  
“Lube.” He said between teeth, and he moved slightly to grab a small bottle and a condom from the nightstand. Steve hesitated. Realizing what was happening, what was about to happen. His toughts went to Connie, a small feeling of guilt hit him, he leaned his forehead on Javier’s.

  
“Oh, Javi...”

  
Javier just moaned, low, dirty and maddening, head turning to kiss him wetly, tongue swirling, hips rolling, needy sound on his throat. Steve’s emptied, he opened the damn bottle of lube, pouring it on his hand, a second finger pushing inside him, working back that delicious rhythm.

  
“Jesus.” Javi’s voice was thick, heavy with sex, Murphy’s fingers pushing up inside him with a twist that left him breathless. “I need more... more...” hips angling and thrusting against Murphy’s fingers. He looked up at Steve, hands moving down his arms to grab the condom from his fist, opening it, he moved to slipper it on Steve. Steve groaned at the sensation. More lube smeared around the condom.

  
That was it, Steve lost it, he pushed into him, shoving Javi roughly against the bed as he thrusted. Steve couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. Javi had his mouth open in a silent moan, knuckles white from the force he was gripping the edge of the bed, lungs dragging in air as Steve slowly thrusted again, gripping him by the hips.

  
Jesus, this was not real was it?

  
For a moment, they were still, joined together, just like that, bodies molded, both of them shivering. Then Javi moved, Steve rolled his eyes back to his head in pleasure.  
“Holy… shit,” he managed to gasp out as Javi moved on his dick again. Steve could see he was trying to calm down.

  
This was so intense, hot, having Javi glued against his body like this, Steve caressed his cheek, looking into dark brown eyes, mouth slightly open, he kissed his bottom lip, starting to thrust faster, kissing his maddeling mouth, Steve wanted this to last, he wanted to be lost in him, lost in their bubble, the world outside could burn down to ashed if he cared. The taste of Javier’s mouth was the only thing that mattered, but he was getting closer to orgasm, so Steve moved his lubed hand to Javi’s hard dick, pumping as fast as his thrusts, making him lose his mind.

  
“Fuck.” Hand tightening on Murphy’s hair to the point of pain, and Steve could feel the way Javi shuddered and rippled against him and he was coming, hard, loud... it was the most beautiful thing Murphy’s ever seen, he kept holding him there as Javi came, whole body trembling. Long, slow, Javi’s hands fisted in his hair and hip, and it was so hot, almost painful.

  
Steve kept moving fast, he was so close he was feeling his brain melt, he bucked into the feel of Javi’s body, a rough pace set on, muscles in his stomach tightening, pleasure rushing up like lightning, spilling through his body, he kissed Javi’s mouth really hard, teeth biting him, so deep that he’ll taste blood late, he doesn’t feel anything except Javi around him, his scent, his warm skin… Jesus fucking Christ, his orgasm hit him like a hurricane, Steve just saw white and everything was muffled out, until his brain went out with the last pulse, body stuttering out. Head falling against Javi’s shoulder.He didn’t know how much time passed, Javi’s fingers were caressing his hair, gliding down to the line of his neck, palm pressing against his shoulder. Steve had his weight on him, he looked up, Javi’s eyes were so soft, steve almost cried.

  
“Estás bien?” Javi asked, voice low raspy.

  
“Sí,” he replied low, rolling off Javi’s body, he laid belly up, looking at the ceiling for a moment, catching his breath. He looked at Javi, who had an unreadable look on his face.

  
“Am I... rebound?...”

  
“Javi... no...”

  
“I’m ok with that...” Javier said at the same time Steve denied. He raised and eyebrow at Steve. Steve shook his head, he sat up, taking the condom off, tying it, throwing it to the garbage.

  
“You’re not rebound. You’re... you... I’ve been thinking of you for a while now... a long while...”

  
Javier scoffed. “Liar...”

  
“I swear...”

“... And Connie?”

  
“She did the rigth thing. Leaving me. I’m not... I’m not what she needs...” he shrugged.

  
“I see...”

  
“...and, remeber the first time i threw you on a wall?”

  
“I did you were angry at me ‘cause of the photos...” Javier said low. Steve nodded. “today you did it again... you were angry i didn’t listen to you and went on with the chase...”

“Yeah... Sorry. I...”

“But... I confess I was suprised when you did it again... and just...”

Steve chuckled,“Well you know... Third time’s the charm...”

Javier laughed. “Idiot.”

Steve leaned on one elbow, he smiled at Javi, and kissed his lips slowly.

The end.


End file.
